This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electric vehicles have increased in popularity in recent years. Electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles may be useful for reducing dependency on fossil fuels and increasing fuel efficiency. Electric and plug-in electric vehicles generally receive electrical power through a power grid provided by an electric utility. Thus, a typical electric vehicle may include an AC to DC inverter for receiving AC power from the grid to charge the vehicle battery.